House of Mara
The House of Mara is an old, aristocratic line who trace their origins back to the founding of the Kingdom of Azeroth. Originally ennobled by the first of the Kingdom's Monarchs, the Maras have been hereditary Counts (See Countess of Myrewood) of Myrewood for nearly six hundred years, and acquired numerous subsidiary titles through marriages to Stromic, Kul Tiran, and Lordaeronian families. Despite their bloody history, and numerous military honors, the 16th Count was the last of his line to actively serve in Stormwind's military. His successors have opted instead to send troops from among Myrewood's able-bodied peasants during times of war. Countess of Myrewood Countess of Myrewood is a hereditary title in the Stormwind Peerage, held by the house of Mara since the year 21 K.C. Created Countess in her own right, Renata Mara passed the title and the Myrewood estate to her eldest son, the first Count of Myrewood. It has been held by the house of Mara ever since. With the second Count's marriage to the Viscountess of Starfall, the Maras acquired agricultural lands in excess of 7,000 acres, and the subsequent Counts seldom had to worry about an income until recent years and the decline of agriculture in Duskwood. Coat of Arms The Arms:'' Red on a field of black, a Dragon (The original sigil of the house's founder, Renata ''The Dragon Mara has remained unchanged throughout history.) The Crest: A Count's coronet The Batons: A pair of crossed swords. (Not displayed here) The Supporters: '''Dexter a Crowned Lion sinister a Crowned Lion both Or '''The Motto: Be Relentless Subsidiary Titles Only those titles in the Stormwind Peerage are shown here. *Viscount of Starfall - Largely used as a courtesy title by the eldest male heir, the title takes its name from the Duskwood estate of Starfall. *Baroness Mara - Used as a courtesy title, used by the eldest daughter of the present Count or Countess. Land Holdings and Wealth Only those estates which are part of the Kingdom of Stormwind are listed here. While the Maras own property in Stromgarde and Lordaeron, such property was abandoned when both Kingdoms fell. Myrewood Myrewood is a titled, agricultural estate on the outskirts of Elwynn Forest, extending into Duskwood. It has belonged to the Maras for more than six hundred years, and is one of two such agricultural estates held by the family. The estate was granted to Renata Tolvan Mara in the year 21 K.C. when she was created the first Countess of Myrewood. On her death in 46 K.C. the title passed to her eldest son, and has been held by the Maras ever since. Unlike some titled estates, Myrewood and its title may pass through the female line. Its most notable features are Myrewood Castle, which has served as the primary seat of the Counts of Myrewood for nearly six hundred years, and Renata's Vineyard. Starfall Starfall is a 5,000 acre agricultural estate in what is now considered to be among the worst parts of Duskwood. It was acquired by the Maras when the second Count of Myrewood married the wealthy widow, Elizabeth Conrad, then Viscountess of Starfall in her own right. Despite being ten years his senior, Elizabeth would give him two sons, and Starfall has remained a part of the Mara holdings since their marriage. Due to the curse visited upon Duskwood by the Dark Riders, Starfall is no longer agriculturally viable, and the bulk of the estate was left to fall into disrepair until the eldest daughter of the 17th Count was forced to make it her home more than a decade ago. Wealth Like many ancient families, the Maras hold a great deal of land, but little in the form of liquid assets. When Erzsibet Mara was forced to pay a large inheritance tax after her father's death in August, the family's fortune was nearly cut in half, and many precious works of art were sold. Most of the present Countess' income is derived from the Myrewood estate, of which only half is still agriculturally viable, and the rents collected on the numerous cottages and businesses on Mara land. The present Countess devised a way to supplement this income through the acquisition of various artifacts, and the sale of such artifacts at auction. This is done through the Myrewood Historical Society. In addition to the Myrewood Historical Society, the Myrewood Castle Trust was established to preserve the family seat, gardens, and park lands, which are now open to the public and made available to host gatherings of numerous charity organizations. Primary Residences *'Myrewood Castle -' The hereditary seat of the Countess/Count of Myrewood, it is a small castle, built some time after the year 23 K.C. It is presently the home of the Dowager Countess, who resides in the private portion of the Castle. *'Myrewood House - '''The Stormwind City residence of the Countess/Count of Myrewood, which until recently was used only when the house of nobles is in session. It is now the residence of Andras Mara and his wife, Lady Ellise. *'Starfall Manor -''' Left in some state of disrepair for more than a century, Starfall was originally a Castle, and after more than twenty separate rennovations, it became a luxurious manor in 439 K.C. It is presently the residence of the 18th Countess , Erzsibet Renata Mara. Notable Maras *'Janos Mara:' 17th Count of Myrewood, father of Erzsibet and Andras. Styled Lord Myrewood. Janos was a staunch supporter of the Church of the Holy Light, and is personally responsible for the restoration of Myrewood Abbey. He died, presumably of old age in August of the current year. *'Annika Mara:' Wife of the late Count, Annika is mother to Erzsibet and Andras. She is known by Courtesy as the Dowager Countess of Myrewood, and resides in the private portion of Myrewood Castle. *'Erzsibet Mara:' 18th Countess of Myrewood, and eldest child of Janos Mara. Styled Lady Myrewood, Erzsibet founded the Myrewood Historical Society, the Myrewood Castle Trust, and has taken up the mantle of Mistress of the Coven. *'Andras Mara:' Stlyed Lord Mara, Andras is the younger of Janos' two children. Lord Mara and his wife, Lady Ellise have two sons, three, and one year-old. The eldest of their sons is the heir presumptive to the family titles and estate. Mara Mara Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes